The New Kids
by BigFishLittleFishCardboardBox
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been two years since the 'accident' that made Feliciano and Lovino Vargas to move from their home country Italy to live with their cousin Antonio's family in Spain. Now they have moved to an English village and their past is not far behind them. And its not going to end well. Rated T for Romano's mouth.</html>
1. House Time Buddy

"I hope I don't get Mr Jackson for Maths again. He is so boring, once Gilbert brought a pillow to lesson once and went to sleep and he didn't even notice! Well he was on the back in the corner and everything but how can he forget Gilbert? I mean he's louder than a foghorn! And Sir absolutely lost when Gil said he should go to Weight Watc- Hey Artie are you even listing to me?" Alfred asked, nudging his friend making him step on to the deserted road.

Arthur snapped his head upwards and looked at his friend with his signature scowl on his face.

"No Alfred I'm not listing to you. I'm listing to Kyle warbling on about how he wrestled a crocodile this big" he said, stretching his arms as far as he could. "Ludwig is also talking to me about when they were returning to England, Gilbert got some tic tacs in a bag and hid them in his dad's suitcase. And when they found them he was put in custody for over a day put them in custody. Of course I am listing to you who else would I be talking to?! Sometimes I think all your head is filled with is air and the McDonald's menu!" He spat, and increased his pace.

Alfred's smile faulted slightly at his friends harsh words but it quickly regained its previous state and the other boy quickened his pace to match the other, which wasn't very fast, since Arthur was not known for his athletic skills.

_Jeez what's up with him?_ Alfred thought keeping a few paces behind the angry boy. _The only time he gets that riled up is when Francis is near him. Or that time when I gave him coffee and not tea._

Alfred shuddered at the memory of the angry Englishman threatening to pour enough tea down his throat till his brain bursts if he doesn't learn the difference between tea and that 'American shite'. He also learned that proper English tea was Earl Grey and not that "Asda Price stuff you get because your a fucking cheapskate."

Alfred smiled fondly at the memory and glanced at his friend who had slowed his pace a little so they were side by side again. He wasn't scowling anymore but the expression he wore couldn't be considered happy either. He had a vacant look in his emerald eyes, a trend that was becoming more common for the Brit.

They always said the eyes were the window to a person's soul. If that's so,then Arthur soul must be going through a midlife crisis. Once upon a time those eyes were always alive; they blazed with fury, they cried waterfalls and they lit up in pure joy. Now they were so dull and lifeless that if you told a person how his eyes glowed with such a roaring passion they would look at you funny and say you were crazy. Alfred loved his eyes; it was the first thing he saw every time he looked at him.

His large and bushy eyebrows were the second thing.

_Maybe something's happened at home. With Colin moving out and everything and the wedding, I bet things have gone downhill a bit. _Everyone one in town knew that Arthur and his step dad despised each other. No one knows why not even Arthur's mother. Something that wasn't as well-known was that sometimes their arguments often turned a bit… Violent

Arthur denied that such things ever happening but Alfred saw the aftermath of those 'arguments and disagreements'. Sometimes when they got changed for PE there would be a new bruise, and when he got asked where they came from, (This question was frequently asked by a certain American), he would just say, " I fell over" or "I had a fight with my brothers, again" or the most frequent one "It's none of your business you American idiot. Now hurry up I really don't want to be kicked out of the changing room without anything but my track suit bottoms on,".

Alfred thought at first it was Arthur's pride getting in the way of admitting what was going on at home. But then he realized he was _scared. _

He was scared of the man who had basically been a father to him his entire life. And that disturbed Alfred greatly, he even stayed up some nights just thinking if his friend was in or not pain.

Everyone knew that no one could calm down Edward Kirkland when he was in a rage, except Colin, which was very strange since it was Peter who was his own blood and not stepson. The reason he could calm him down was probably due to the fact that out of Kirkland brood Colin was the calmest and happiest. Well… that all depended on how much sleep he got.

"Arthur?" Alfred said softly putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder, making them both stop, "Are you alright?".

Arthur flinched when Alfred touched him and Alfred soon put his arm back beside his side. After what seemed like an age Arthur finally answered Alfred's question.

"Yes… I'm fine," he said, straightening up and he started walking again with determination.

"C'mon we better get going if we want to meet up with Kiku. He'll probably leave without us if we're not there on time."

Alfred watched his friend walk up the road.

_Why does he always do that? Whenever anyone tries to get close to him he just pushes them away. It's so frustrating! How am I suppose to help him when he doesn't tell me what's wrong. It's like he doesn't want any help, he has to realize that having help once in a while isn't such a bad thing._

"Alfred! C'mon you're standing around like a wet lemon!" Arthur shouted from the top of the road, with one hand on his hip.

_Wow he walks fast._

"Coming!" Alfred yelled and sprinted up the slight hill stopping at the road to catch his breath

"You didn't have to sprint up the road you twat. For god's sake you could have had a heart attack because of all those burgers you scoff. Have you ever tried a salad from McDonald's?"

Arthur looked like he was going to have a full on rant but only got so far in his scolding because someone picked him up from behind and bellowed in his ear, "Eyebrows! I haven't seen you all summer! How is my house time buddy?"

Arthur screamed like a little girl and tried to pry the stranger's hands off his waist but his scrawny body wasn't meant for physical activity. The strangers grip tightened on his waist and Arthur started to loudly swear at the man.

"Oh Eyebrows, that's not the way to greet your buddy who you haven't seen all summer," the stranger said in Arthur's ear. The man's voice was deep and had a very thick German accent

"Gilbert! What the hell! Put me down now!" Arthur shouted kicking Gilbert's legs, but his legs were like bars of steel and had no effect on him. "Not until you admit you missed me while I was in Germany" Gilbert said defiantly, and mouthed to the stunned Alfred "Help me with this".

Alfred came out of his daze and debated what boy he should help. "Hey Gilbert weren't you suppose to meet Francis at 10 weren't you "Alfred said slyly and raising an eyebrow. Gilbert's expression was a mix of betrayal and shock as he dropped the flailing boy in arms and ran down the street Alfred and Arthur were walking up.

"Thanks Alfred I better scram. I'm already gonna get a lecture from Francis for messing up my uniform." Gilbert shouted as he ran down the road."

"See you in House Time, Eyebrows!" Gilbert's voice echoed down the street. Alfred chuckled and pulled his friend up who was still sitting on the floor. Arthur dusted himself and muttered, "Stupid bastard. Why the hell would I miss him and his stupid brother,"

Alfred laughed again and put his arm around Arthur's shoulder, "C'mon we better hurry up, we know what Kiku's like if he's late for something".

Arthur nodded," You didn't have to help me you know."

Alfred turned towards Arthur and flashed him a smile," Of course I do. That's what heroes are for!"

Arthur smiled and the pair carried on waling to their friends house.

* * *

><p>Kiku looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. They were late. Again. If there is one way to make a bad impression is to turn up to school late on the first day. The teachers wouldn't really care, but still.<p>

Kiku looked out the window and saw two figures walking down the road. He squinted and saw it was the two people he desperately wanted to see. _Finally._

He carefully lifted Pochi off his lap, trying not to disturb him and put his bag strap over his shoulder. It was a present from his parents for having 100% attendance the previous year.

He looked at himself in the full length mirror in the living room. His uniform was immaculate and crease free. He had some hairs from Pochi on his trousers but he couldn't be bothered to try to get them off. But something was missing and Kiku couldn't remember.

He suddenly clicked his fingers and said aloud "Blazer".

He ran upstairs and opened his wardrobe, getting out his new blazer that was still covered in packaging. He always liked blazers for some odd reason. _I always preferred school uniform to normal clothes. No one can see what class or culture you are from; it makes me feel equal to everyone and normal. Plus I have to admit I look very… What's that word that Gilbert-san said? Dapper?_

Kiku went back downstairs and checked that everything was turned off, his father kept complaining about the 'absurd' electric bill. Even though he was the one who kept leaving the computer on overnight.

Satisfied he turned towards the door but felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw Pochi gazing at him. He chuckled at patted him affectingly before heading out the door.

Locking the door behind him he put the key with his Sakura tree key ring in his inside zip pocket.

"Yo! Kiku, dude! Did you see us coming or something?" Alfred asked leaning over Kiku's wooden garden gate.

Kiku nodded, "Hai, I did Alfred-san. But where is Arthur-san? I could have sworn I saw him walking with you down the road."

Alfred grinned," He's here," pointing to the ground, "He says he's taking a break since putting up with me is very tiring."

Kiku nodded, "I can agree with Arthur-san on that."

"What!" Alfred exclaimed, the shock in his voice clear.

"You don't really mean that do you?"

Arthur groaned and stood up, "We're only kidding Alfred. It's you when you're scared and hyper, now that's really tiring."

Kiku nodded and went to exit his 'garden', which were really only a few clumps of grass and a stone path. Alfred stopped leaning on the gate so Kiku could get out and turned to face the other boys.

"Now then," he said rubbing his hands together."Kiku what time is it". The small boy looked at his watch and replied, "10: 05, so we've got about 35 minutes till we have to be at school,"

"So we better hurry if we want to go to the shop beforehand" Arthur said and started to walk towards the shop and the school. Alfred grinned at Kiku and mouthed "Watch it he's grumpy today" and followed after his friend. _When is he ever in a good mood?_ Kiku thought, and ran to catch up with his friends.


	2. Where is Cornwall?

"_Sai,_

_Che una guida tu avrai, _

_Nella vita,_

_Mamela,_

_Se,_

_Un obstacle c'e',_

_Lui sara'li con te,"_

"Fratello! Stop singing or I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

An auburn haired boy stepped out of the kitchen and stuck his tongue out at the owner of the voice. "But Lovi, you heard what _Zia_ said. She said that if you're happy all the time then you don't get sick. And singing makes me happy!"

"She only said that because _Zio_ is sick and he's always grumpy." Lovino said, un-pausing the TV and picking up his bowl of cereal off the coffee table.

"Yeah looks like it runs in the family" the boy mumbled and walked back into the kitchen. "I heard that!" Lovino shouted at his brother and changed the channel to the news.

The boy giggled at his brothers words and opened an overhead cupboard to get out a bowl.

"Hey, Feliciano! Where is Cornwall?!" Lovino asked from his place on the couch.

Feliciano frowned._ Ve-how does he except me to know? It took me a year to find my way around Antonio's village without getting lost. And this country is very different. I still don't even know what a county is, what is it like a state? I don't know the English are very confusing._

"Ve- I don't know _fratello_. I know its south of here, near Dover I think. Why do you want to know?" Feliciano asked getting the milk out of the fridge. That was the closet to an educational guess he could give. All he knew about that place is that it had its own language, didn't it?

"A prison riots going on down there, and a hunger strike as well. They should machine gun the fucking lot of them. Fucking mongrels."

"Lovi that's not a very nice thing to say. Anyhow not all people who go to prison are not bad people." Feliciano informed his brother.

"How do you know that?" Lovino snorted putting his feet on the table.

"I don't. How do you know that everyone who goes to prison has done something wrong? They could have stolen to support their families or something." Feliciano said with irritation in his voice, something that does not happen often for the Italian.

"Which is bad fratello? You're only standing up for him because you had that pen pal in prison. What was his name? Heinrich or something? What did he do, Hm?"

Feliciano sighed and walked back into the room; he knew where this was going. "He murdered someone. But that was only because-"

"Exactly! He murdered someone! You know as well as I do that is the worst sin you can commit.", Feliciano spotted one hole in his instantly defence and grinned.

"Now, fratello. We've only been away from Nonno for two years, have you forgotten all of his preaching's. The worst sin is hatred against God. You know the verse '_and whosever speaketh a word against the son of man; it shall be forgiven him: but to him that shall blaspheme against the Holy Ghost, it shall not be_.'"

Lovino put his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth "Shut it with the fucking verses. It was bad enough with fucking Nonno saying that every time I said god dammit. I don't need you fucking preaching to me as well." Lovino said standing up and going into the kitchen, prushing pass felciano. He put his bowl in the sink and stomped up the stairs.

"Veh-He's extra grumpy on today of all days. That's not going to be good for all the people at school." Feliciano said to his self, sitting down at the dining room table and decided to read more about the prison riot on his phone.

"Two prisoners are believed to be injured after being shot by prison guards... Around 70% of the prison is under control by the inmates who are protesting about their living conditions and claims that the prison is overcrowded."

"Y'know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Feliciano turned his head and grinned at the newcomer. "I'm not talking to myself Manuel; I'm simply reading out loud." Feliciano stated and started to eat his breakfast.

Manuel shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table next to Feliciano and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

"So what did you say to Lovino? He had, as the folk round here say, a face like a smacked arse." Manuel said taking a bite of the juicy green fruit.

"You know what Toni says. Hell hath no fury like _mi tomate_ scorned." Feliciano finished his mouthful of cereal before he continued. "We were debating about a prison riot, I started saying bible verses, he said fuck many times and then he stormed off."

"Oh what's with you swearing" Manuel asked raising an eyebrow. "Usually you say 'bad word' instead of repeating him." Manuel smiled, First day nerves getting to you?"

Feliciano nodded weakly and continued to eat his cereal. "Don't be scared Feli, you'll make friends really easily. Well Lovino is a different side of the coin all together... But he's a loner anyway.". The auburn hair grimaced at the last part of the statement.

"I see." Manuel chuckled and ruffled his cousins hair. "Your nervous that Lovino won't make any friends aren't you? C'mon Feli, he's old enough to handle his own problems you shouldn't let his social life weigh down yours. And besides I bet he won't last long in that school anyway."

"Manuel!" Feliciano looked mortified, "How can you say something like that!". Manuel shrugged. "Think about it Feli. Lovino. In a room. Filled with English people who are not known for being 'neighbourly'. And a teacher teaching him a language he already knows. If that's not a recipe for disaster I don't know what is."

"What do you mean a language he already knows? I'm learning French so isn't he as well?"

"No he has to do Spanish something to do with how his timetable works out or something. So in his first Spanish lesson, please get someone to record it. Knowing him he'll get into an argument with the teacher and he'll get support for him. Then they'll probably put him in Iso."

Feliciano frowned and looked at Manuel with a confused expression etched on his face, "What's Iso? I thought that had something to do with a bank." Manuel blinked, and then burst out laughing. Feliciano's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "W-w-what? What!"

"Aah, my sweet little cousin." Manuel said wiping a tear from his eye, "ISA stands for Individual Savings Account that is to do with a bank. Iso is a nickname for Isolation. It's basically detention for the day. And your teachers bring you work every period for you to do. I've only been in their once and it's incredibly boring. To be honest I think they make it as boring as possible so you don't actually want to go in there."

"How did you get into, Iso is it? You were only at that school for the last two weeks."

It was now Manuel's turn to be embarrassed. "Err..." he said , scratching the back of his neck, "Let's just say I kind of walked in on _something_ when I was getting my violin for my lesson. And then some _harsh words_ were spoken and I ended up saying what happened in a class full of Year 11s.

"What _harsh words _were spoken?" Feliciano asked leaning over the table, pressing Manuel for more information. It had been a very long time since Feliciano had got any gossip and he was practically dying from the lack of it. "Well you s-s-see… I…. _Deus_…" he stuttered putting his forehand on the cool surface of the table.

"Ok" he said suddenly lifting his head and propping it up with his hand.

"Basically, one person who I caught doing _something_ was chasing after me. So I ran, obviously. I ran up the staircase and to Languages, where I was supposed to be in English. Now this person, he wins everything in sports day, right. He would be a prime example of a jock in America. Big, strong, muscles everywhere, not very bright. So I tear down the Languages corridor and he's on my tail after me. Now the head of English, Mr Phillips he's a _bastardo_. Probably the biggest one in the school after the headmaster."

He pauses and takes another bite of his apple; the flesh was starting to turn brown slightly.

"Now as I was saying. I was nearly at the end of the corridor so I ran into his classroom. And then Mr Jock comes sprinting down the corridor and we exchanged some harsh words in a very loud voice. Something along the lines "You're a fucking pervert you foreign bastard", and "Fuck off you cunt and get back to sucking off that slag's face", and so forth."

Feliciano gasped at the words. He knew Manuel had a mouth on him, but he never knew him to swear so freely. If he didn't watch out he could start talking like his fratello. And one Lovino Vargas in the world was enough.

He opened his mouth to scold him but Manuel put up his hand to stop him, "So then he has that look on his face what says "You are so fucking dead once I get my hands round your throat." Then he vaults over the cupboard and goes to grabs me like so,"

Manuel stood up and walked round to Feliciano's side of the table and put's his hands an inch from his throat and tried to make a scary face.

"But before he ever touched me Mr Phillips tackles him and knocks him down to the floor. After that Mr Jock gets frog marched to the House directors and is in Iso for a week and is banned from going to Prom. And I only get two days in Iso!"

Manuel wiped a pretend sweat off his brow and gave a goofy grin to his cousin. Feliciano started back his mouth agape and an expression of shock on his face.

"That so did not happen you lying bastard." said Lovino scowling in the doorway. He had his school uniform all buttoned up and pristine, something that would change as soon as they got past the school gates.

"How do you know that?" Manuel countered, "You were still back in Spain when this it happened."

Lovino snorted and walked towards the pair at the table, "Because. 1, even you're not stupid enough to get into a fight with someone who is stronger than you. 2, you are a compulsive liar,"

Manuel went to protest at Lovino's word but Lovino stuck three fingers in his face. "And number 3. That story smells like bullshit."

"You're one to talk! Remember when you said that there was a bird man running through the forest when you were little?"

"Fuck you! I was like five then what are you? Oh Yeah 16! You need to fucking grow up!"

"I need to grow up! Ha! Says the little _bambino_ who still sleeps with the light on!"

"Enough!" Feliciano yelled, with tears forming in his amber eyes. "Just stop it. I hate it when you two fight, your family. You're supposed to love each other."

Both boys looked at each other guiltily and hung their heads in shame.

"Sorry" they said in unison. After a few moments awkward silence Feliciano smiled brightly and perked up instantly. "Now that's settled, we better be going." He said going into the hallway and putting on his shoes.

"But what about Antonio, is he even up yet?" Manuel protested eying the stairs. Feliciano frowned and looked at his watch. "We should wake him up." He said slowly going up the wooden stairs.

"Leave the tomato-bastard in bed. He'll wake up eventually. Why should we look after him he's the oldest one out of all of us?" Lovino asked opening the door and walking out into the September air.

"But-"

"He's got a point Feli. Anyway if he gets up late _pai_ will probably drive him to school. C'mon," Manuel said patting Feliciano on the shoulder and followed Lovino out the door.

Feliciano sighed and looked up the staircase for the last time before following the others and shutting the door quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

_That was all I could smell. The sweet sickly scent stuck to the back of my throat and made me gag._

_I took a hesitant step inside, my legs feeling like lead weights. I put my trembling hand on the wall to steady myself._

_The stench of blood was so thick on the air I could taste the metallic liquid in my mouth and it made my stomach churn. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths._

_This could not be happening._

_Surely it was a joke._

_Yeah._

_It was one of Tio's pranks. It has to be. But every time I dismissed the terror paralyzing my body Veneziano's voice echoed through my head._

_"_Antonio" he whispered his voice filled with fear_._

_I took another step inside._

"T-there's a man downstairs and he's s-shouting at Papa and calling him bad names and –". Veneziano stopped talked talking; I could hear him trying to stop himself crying but it wasn't working**.**

_I looked blindly for the light switch._

_"_What are they shouting about?" I asked softly.

_By blind luck I found It and turned on the lights._

__Nothing. The electricity must be out.__

He paused for before answering, "I-I don't know. All I know is t-t-that the man came over and Mamma picked Roma out of bed and took him downstairs. She didn't say anything to me". His voice started to crack on the last sentence.

The body wracking sobs coming from someone so young made my heart ache.

_A single tear slid down my cheek. _

"Veneziano" I said with as much authority I could muster_._

_" Tia! Tio!" I shout but all I am greeted with is silence._

The sobs carried on and just got louder and louder.

_" Roma! Veni! " I shout. I'm hysterical now. I can't even think properly. it feels like everything is trying to get out of my cranium at once._

_"_Veneziano" I repeated only a bit louder.

_Suddenly I hear footsteps in front of me._

The sobs stopped for a moment, I understood that I had his complete attention.

_"Antonio" something whispers faintly. I snapped by head up in the direction the voice was coming from._

"Listen to me. I am coming round now. Ok just stay in your room. Si?"

_It came from a small figure in the kitchen doorway. I didn't know if it was Veneziano or Romano. But then it stepped into the light._

_" Oh God" I choked. _

I got no response. The line was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hate the ending, but I'm too lazy to change it. **

**Translations :**

_Italian:_

_fratello- brother_

_Zio- Uncle_

_Zia- Auntie_

_bambino- baby_

_Spanish;_

_mi tomate- my tomato_

_Tio- uncle_

_Tia- Auntie_

_Portuguese:_

_bastardo- bastard ( kind of obvious)_

_pai- father_

_deus- god_


	3. The First Day

_**Happy (insert date here)!**_

_**This was mostly written at 10 pm after watching a ton of Waterloo road. In this little chapter here we have the assembly and the first day. I wasn't actually here for my start of year assembly I was actually on holiday- I mean off with food poisoning! I mean off with food poisoning! **_

_**Also Shadow fairy princess im glad you found the last chapter interesting and I you find this one just as interesting.**_

_**So without further ado..**_

_**Enjoy-**_

* * *

><p>Compared to Feliciano's old school Hemlock Park Academy was massive. The building was shaped like a capital I, but only one of the lines it only went one way. The school had two floors, the top floor had the Languages, Ict, Art and History classrooms. The bottom floor was where the Maths Science, Music and Catering classrooms were located. From what he had seen of the school's far he deduced that all the walls in the school are painted white, and covered in grey carpet or laminated flooring. Currently he as sat in the auditorium, located next to the Year 11 s dining hall. The auditorium was like a cinema. The seats folded up and were made out of blue material. On the ceiling was a lighting rig, the auditorium probably doubled as a stage as well.<p>

"Oi fratello, let me see your timetable. " Lovino demanded and Feliciano placed a crumpled piece of paper in his lap. Lovino unfolded it and kept looking between his and Feliciano's time-table.

"Why the fuck did you pick Art?" Lovino said, with disgust. Feliciano frowned and peered at both timetables.

"Well why did you pick Sport Studies?" Feliciano countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was either that or fucking Health and Social. And I'm not going to be in a class full of stuck up bitches."

Feliciano snatched Lovino's timetable and studied it. He chuckled when he saw what Lovino had on a Tuesday. "Well now you've got PE followed by double sports studies."

Lovino's eyes widened and he snatched his timetable back and brought it close to his face. "Shit! They can't do that! That must be illegal! Those bastards!"

Feliciano shrugged and snatched back his own timetable. His lessons wasn't that bad. He had Maths first on a Monday and Friday and had it twice on Thursdays. His worst day would probably be Tuesday, he had Double English followed by, Pe and then Catering twice. Well at least he had a good end to the day.

Suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Are you two new here?" A girl asked. She had long brown hair with a pink flower in it. It looked real but Feliciano was pretty sure it was artificial.

Feliciano nodded hesitantly and the girl saw his discomfort and laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you or anything. I'm Mei by the way." She held out her hand and the Italian shake it. "Feliciano."

She smiled again and leaned forward" Have any of you got Art?"

"I have why do you do it. "

She nodded, "My cousin does it as well. He's over there."? She pointed to a small dark-haired boy who was having a heated conversation with a large blonde boy with glasses .

"So who's your brother?" Mei asked flicking the back of Lovino's head making him turn around suddenly.

"The fuck was that for?" He snarled rubbing the back of his head.

"Fratello!" Feliciano scolded, he gave Mei an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. He swears at everyone so don't be offended. "

Mei laughed heartedly, "Its fine one of my friends back home is like that. "

An awkward silence followed. So Mei decided to speak once again.

"So is his name fratello or something?"

Both brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing causing everyone to turn and look at them.

Mei had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks,"What...? What!" Lovino nearly clamed down sent him into hysterics once again. Mei hit both of them on the head out of frustration. This caused them to laugh even harder.

"Dio Mio!" Lovino gasped, trying to catch his breath

Feliciano wiped the tears what had formes in his eyes and started breathing normally."Let us introduce ourselves propaly." Both Italians turned around and held out their hands. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you". Mei shook his hand again, she then turned to the other boy.

"Lovino Vargas. Pleasure." He said sarcastically, earning him a kick in the shins.

"Xiao Mei." She said finally shaking Lovino's hand.

"How come you say your surname first?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Its respectful. Back home you say the surname and the Sir, Mr or Mrs."

"I see! So I would be Vargas Feliciano."

Mei nodded," My cousin who is in our Art would be Honda Kiku. By other cousin in Year 11 would be Wang Yao. And my little brother is Xiao Karou. Do you have any siblings in the school apart from each other obviously?"

Lovino nodded, "The tomato bastard is in Year 10. And Manuel is in Year 11,"

"Wait your related to Manuel?" Another girl who sat next Mei said. She had her blonde hair tied in a long plait. Strands of hair were kept out of her eyes my hair grips. She had black framed glasses and behind them beautiful azure eyes.

"Yeah,why do you know him?" Feliciano asked the girl.

She grimaced,"Yeah he's in my form. Unfortunately." Feliciano noted that she had a slight French accent.

"I'm Anais by the way. Anais Floriane."

"Nice to meet you." Feliciano said giving her one of his signature smiles. Lovino just muttered "Hi.".

"What form are you two in?" Anais asked shuffling forward slightly on her chair.

"Whats the fuck is a form?"

Anais didn't seem to be bothered by Lovino's colourful language. "Basically its a class made up of around 4 people from each year group. There's 8 forms in each house, and there's 4 houses. Ash, Birch, Maple and Teak. Usually siblings get put in the same house. Look at the top of your timetable . "

Both boys looked at their timetables.

"M4, what are you in fratello?"

"A5. Wait didn't you say siblings are supposed to me in the same houses?"

"Well sometimes they mix you up," Anais replied," Antonio might be in Ash or Maple."

"One minute." Anais said and she stood up turning to face the rest of the students.

"Oi! Who's in M4?!"Six pepole put their hand up and Anais started counting them."Marcus put your hand down you're in my form!".

Once she finished counting she shouted again,"

Ok what about A5!"

Not as many people put their hand up that time. "Ok Year 9! Thank you for your collaboration, you can now fuck off!" Anais shouted in a very good German accent. A tall blonde boy who sat next to Kiku blushed. Anais sat down and leaned towards the brothers.. "Ok Feliciano you've got Ludwig, Tyler, Ellie, Lukasz and Marie. Lovino you've got Arran, Olivia, Baden and Natalie."

"When do we go into these forms then?"Feliciano adked both girls, not sure who would answer .It was Mei,"Well after lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays we have House Time for half sn hour. On Thursdays and Tuesdays we have T4. After T4 or House Time we go to period 5 "

Lovino was about to ask another question but the door to the auditorium opened and closed rather loudly. It was a teacher who had come in, she looked out of breath."

"Been running Miss?!" A male voice shouted from the back of the room causing some other students to titter.

"Yes Marcus. Thank you for stating the obvious. I apologize for being late, the motorway agency think they have to close of a lane of the A1 just because someones crashed off the hard shoulder."

The woman was about to say something else but the door the auditorium opened and another teacher, a male this time, walked in holding the door so it didn't close.

"Miss, I've got a student here from Year 10 here. Do you mind if he sits in on this assembly. "

"No its fine. In fact I need to talk about that." The male teacher nodded and opened the door fully. He muttered "In" and the Year 10 walked in.

Lovino quietly groaned, "Of course it would be him.". Antonio walked up the steps and sat next to Feliciano. He smiled at the brothers and then returned his gaze to the front of the room.

"Well as I was saying Good Morning Year 9. And 10.". The ten part earned a few giggles from a number of students.

"Well for those who are new or just can't remember I am Miss Mosen the house leader for Ash and one of the house directors. And the other teacher who just came in was actually my brother you can call him Lars, but only call him that if you want to get beat up. So just call him Mr Mosen. Now I

bet you are wondering why there are so many seats empty."

Feliciano looked around the room they were sat on the 3rd row but they were the furthest ones down. The first and second rows were empty and on the third row were the Italians and people bags from the 4th row .

"Well first of all the Wrights have moved. So that takes away 3 people from this year. And about 5 from the other years including sixth form. Then the Klein's got moved by the council, so that takes away 4. But don't worry we've still got the Kirkland's. "

Everyone laughed at that except for the three on the third row.. "Speaking of which, Arthur! Your little brothers came up this year hasn't he?" Everyone turned around to a boy with blonde hair and massive eyebrows. Arthur nodded looking down at the floor, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole and take him to hell. Frankly because it way better than what he was experiencing at the moment.

"Theres no need to be embarrassed. Frankly I'm thankful for the Kirkland's contribution to the schools population. Speaking of increasing population we have some new students today. So come on boys stand at the front were doing the old way."

Antonio and Feliciano stood up, and Lovino was pulled up by his twin when he wouldn't move. They stood at the front as instructed, Miss Mosen stood behind them and put her hand on Antonio's head.

"This is Antonio. He's in Year 10 so you don't have to make friends with him, unless you're in his form. Which is... ?"

"Ash 3."

"Put your hand up if you're in Ash 3,"

Around 3 people raised their hands up, including the blond Kiku was talking to earlier.

"So that's Alfred, Oliver and Anais."

She then put her hands on the Italians head."Now these are the ones you need to make friends with. Their called Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Who's the oldest?"

"Me."

"Which one are you?"

"Lovino"

"Great. And I'm guessing you already know who is in your form since your sat in front of Anais."

Both boys nodded and Miss Mosen laughed.

"Alright boys go sit back down now."

"I'll just run through the rules since I don't want you to be late for period 3." She said after the boys had returned to their seats.

"Walk to the left when going to and from lessons. I don't want a repeat of the disaster last year in the Maths corridor. When you enter a classroom you stand behind your chair until your teacher tells you to sit down. And when you are stood behind your chairs you get your pencil-case and planner out. And the most important rule. Come to school before 8 25 unless you want to spend your break and lunch with me. And to be honest I don't want to spend my break with anyone I don't have to."

As if on cue the bell rang outside the room, muffled by the thick walls.

"Ok then everybody go straight to period 3. Front line lead out please."

**Tuesday, Period 3. History, Mr Jones:**

"Year 9! Quiet!" Mr Jones shouted for the 4th time, finally getting his Year 9 history class to be silent.

"Everyone stand at the back. I've got a seating plan.". The whole class groaned and plodded to the back of the classroom.

"Ok on the front row is Olivia, Anita, and Dylan there should be a spare seat. On the row behind is Anais, Ludwig, Feliciano and Mei," Anais gave Feliciano a high-five and they both moved to their seats. Mr Jones then pointed to the left side of the horseshoe.

"Then on the left is Vati then Lovino. Then there's an empty desk and Lukasz and Aleksansdor."

Lovino groaned and shuffled go his seat.

"Finally on the fight is Arthur, Toris, Natalya and Poppy."

Mr Jones told everyone to sit down and allowed them to talk among themselves while he set up the Powerpoint.

"I'll get you a book. We all kept our old ones from last year." Anais said walking over to the cupboard near the window. "Is that why there's loads of empty seats?"" He asked Mei,"Yeah. Basically this is last years class but without the people who picked Geography."

Feliciano nodded and Anais walked over with his book. He thanked her and started writing his name and class on the front.

Lovino stopped looking at his brother and turned his gaze to his only neighbour, the one they called Vati.

"What?" She snapped, seeing Lovino staring ag her. He hoped she wasnt one of those popular girls with an attitude problem. If that was the case he'd probably jump out of the window.

"What kind of name is Vati?" He asked looking at the window, calculating if he could actual fit through it.

"A nickname. What kind of name is Lovino? "

"It's a girl's name. Well Lovina is. Mine is just the masculine version. What does Vati mean anyway?"

"I'm from Vatican City and half German. Also everyone says im the mother of Year 9. Which is very weird since Vati actualy means father, so technically I would be the father of Year 9."

"Vatican City? Isnt that the little of state inside Rome. "

Vati nodded and started tapping her pen on the table.

"The smallest independent nation in the world. With a population of less than 100 people."

"Doesn't that pope bastard live there? Did you live in the same house of something."

"No, my nonno was a caretaker there and we both lived with him."

"We?" Lovino echoed.

"Me and my brother Marcello," Vati's voice cracked when she spoke her brothers name. Lovino pretended not to notice which Vati was thankful for. Lovino quickly switched subjects.

"You said you were half German right. But you said nonno which is Italian for grandfather."

"My mother was German and my father was Italian. We lived in Germany but when life got a bit rough we moved in with nonno. "

"What year is your fratello in ?"

"I don't know he still lives with nonno in Italy. Me, Mutti and Vater moved here for a fresh start. I havent seen him for 4 years. Now can I ask you some personal questions since you seem so intent on finding out so much about my life. "

Lovino nodded and leant back on his chair.

"So is that Antonio kid your brother or something?"

"That tomato bastard" Lovino scoffed,"No, he's my cousin. So is Manuel."

"So are you living with their mum and dad? Or is it just that your whole family moved here?"

"Si. I'm living with mi Zio and Zia."

Vati was just about to ask another question when Mr Jones got everyone to be quiet one again.

"Well Year 9. This term we will be learning about the First World War and its causes. Starting off today with the first Moroccan Cris."

Vati groaned and Lovino smirked at her. They then started a kicking match under the table which was a stalemate since Mr Jones moved Lovino up a seat so they couldn't continue.

**Tuesday, Period 4. science Mrs Hill:**

Ludwig always hated science. But he hated the science teachers even more. They were so disorganized. If it wasn't for the lab technicians bringing the equipment to and from classes no one would get any work done. And they left boxes full of books everywhere. And if there was anything he hated more in the world in was untidiness.

But the cherry on the top was Mrs Hill. Oh, Mrs Hill. He has had numerous dreams of strangling her to death with her laptop cable. Or drowning her in a sink full of hydrochloride acid. They were his favorite dreams.

Mrs Hill was his science teacher during Year 8 but she went on maternity leave halfway through. Everyone in the science class actually cheered and got kept behind at the end of the day for disrespect.

"Ludwig. Are you, listing ?" Mrs Hill high pitch voice rang out.

"Yes, Miss" he replied, his voice dripping in boredom. Miss Hill sighed and repeated herself."Your sat at the back next to Feilciano and Levi when he's actually here.

Ludwig groaned but did as he was told. That was another thing he hated about Miss Hill, she always sat him next to the loud kids to try to stop them talking, and it never works. And Levi was worst, they hated each other with a passion. That might have something to do with Ludwig locking him out of the Pe block when it was raining. He did get told off but seeing Levi looking like a drowned rat was worth it.

But since Levi was rarely here Ludwig would have to sit next to that new kid, Feliciano. He had already sat next to him in History before. He ignored him for the most part and talked with Mei and Anais. But since none of them was int the class he had no choice but to talk to him.

Well he seemed alright. A bit dopey but laughed a lot. According to the frog who was his brother he needed someone like that to,"loosen him up and make him awesome like me."

When he sat down Feliciano smiled at him and went back to looking out the window. It was raining, not a surprise since it was extremely common here in England. He heard that Feliciano was Italian, the change of weather must come to a bit of a shock to him. In Germany it rained but as much as over in England. And for some reason he thought it always rained more in Yorkshire than anywhere else in the country.

"Right then Year 9. Since I had most of you last year you know what my expectations are of you. But for the few who are new or weren't with me last year I'll go over them."

Ludwig sighed and rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. After the 2nd person got sent out of the classroom he turned his head towards Feliciano. he was still looking out of the window but he wrote something down in his planner when Ludwig wasn't watching. It was a different language so he wasn't sure what it said.

_Il clima inglese è così triste. Mi ricorda la mamma e il papà sono morti la notte ._

**A/n**

**Fuck you fan fiction.**

**On Wednesday night I wrote the assembly and the history class and it didn't save. So I was pissed off all of Thursday. But I rememberd most of it so it didn't take me long to rewrite it.**

**Orginally the school was going to be called Ash Hill Park but that was the name of an actual school in SPTA so I couldn't use that. So the I named it Hemlock Grove and then I realized that was a name of a Tv show so I couldnt have that either. So I went half n half and went with Hemlock Park. Also originally the names of the houses were the same as my schools but I wanted to be a bit orginal so I named them after types of woods. That is not that far fetched since ours are named after different types of trees.**

**We have meet some new characters as well. If you couldn't tell Mei = Taiwan, Anais= Monaco and Vati= Vatican City. All of them are going to supporting characters later on so don't forget about them.**

**That's about it for this chapter. And Ludwig's hatred for his science teacher is the same as my hatred for my Maths teacher. Two years with the same seating plan. And im at the front. Stupid last name being the top of the register. Also someone wish me luck for tomorrow, I promised my Wif and Cat id go jogging with them.**

**Anyhow till next time...**

**I'll see you later cockers**

**-Big Fish**

**Edit-15/11/14 Just realized while writing the next chapter that I put double Art instead of double Catering when the Italies were talking about their timetables. Ive fixed it now though so it was meant to be double Catering.**

**Edit 30/11/14**

**I MADE A GIANT KLUSTERFUCK. I was singing HRE Marukaite Chikyuu earlier and I realized I got Vati and Mutti mixed up. So it used to say Vati is the mother of Year 9, and it still does. Ive just mentiod the Klusterfuck as well. I read this through loads of times and there are still mistakes. No wonder Chapter 4 is so hard to write.**


End file.
